I Am In Love With a Devil!
by MythicalCreaturesLover
Summary: Finn and Jake were called by PB,she said that she needs their help in a crime. She thinks it was Marceline 'cause the killer seemed a vampire. But Marcy says she didn't! So she helps with Finn and Jake,they know who was the killer. But Marcy falls in love with him. Will she confess her feelings? And Does the killer feels the same way? Read to know! My first fanfic EVER! :D
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction! And yeah,this is a Marcelee fanfiction! I am a _huge _fan of Marcelee! Well,the first chapter won't be very good I guess. But read it please! Note:Maybe I am not very good at English grammer.

_At The Tree fort.._

Finn's P.O.V

I was playing BMO with Jake Copy Castle."Woo hooo! I won again!" I said cheerfully "Dude,this is the _fourth _time man!" Jake frowned and crossed his arms. I wrapped my arms around him "C'mon Jake, no one wins all the time, dude!" I said and gave him a smile and he smiled back. We stayed silent looking at each other, until BMO's voice broke the silence "Who wants to play more games?"

"No, thanks BMO, hey I am going to make some bacon pancakes then I will head to my bed, want some bacon pancakes with me, Finn?" Jake asked heading to the kitchen.

"Omg, _no way _dude! I got enough from bacon pancakes! And I am not hungry anyway!" I said clutching my stomach.

Then Jake and BMO laughed. "Hey! What are you two laughing about? I am no kidding!" I said and blushed a little.

"Nothing dude, you are just funny when you don't want to eat pancakes!" Jake said and started making some bacon pancakes.

_**Later….**_

I headed to our bedroom and I wore my pajamas, Jake was _already _in bed sleeping and snoring. "Pfft, such a lazy dog..!" I smiled. I was just sleeping when our phone rang. I growled. "Hello?", "Hi Finn!" It was PB!(Princess Bubblegum) I was surprised that she called at that time, it was midnight already "PB? Why are calling now? I though you were sleeping already!". She sighs "No I wasn't. I need you and Jake's help in something. _Now._" She said the last word firmly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, ok Princess, me and Jake are coming right now" She sighs, she seemed relaxed "Oh thanks Finn. I appreciate your help. And sorry if I waked you up, 'cause you sound tired!" she said.

"It's ok Princess, the _real _problem is Jake, he hates when somebody wakes him up" I giggled.

"Oh ok, he he. So bye for now Finn." She says and hang up. I sighed and looked back at Jack. I walked to him and throw him from his bed. "HEY!" He said angrily "Wake up, lazy dog!" I said while laughing.

"What's up,man?" He said while rupping his forehead. "Princess Bubblegum wants us _Now_" I said while wearing my normal outfit. "_Now_?" He said. "Yup. _Now_" I grapped my backpack. "C'mon!" I said and hopped over Jake and he ran to the Candy Kingdom.

_We are coming Princess Bubblgum! _I though to myself and started thinking about what PB wanted…

**So guys? What do you think about it? I know it doesn't have romance or Marcelee. But it will come in the next chapters! Please review! And I don't want bad reviews. Just advices and good reviews. Love you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey! New chapter! Sorry because I left you in the last chapter, but here's the next one! Thanks SailorMoon for helping me! Now everybody enjoy this chapter! :D**

_Finn's P.O.V_

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom. I totally forgot that it wasn't that far! Like an hour maybe? Whatever. We entered the Kingdom; the candy people looked..._'Worried?' _I though to myself. And I guess Jake noticed that too. "Hey why do the candy people look worried?" Jake asked as he slowed down."I dunno.." I said as I hopped from Jake's back and we started walking towards the castle.

"What did she want?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Huh? Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"PB silly. You said she wanted us, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. for that umm... I don't know! But we need to help her whenever she needs help! So move on, Jake! It must be something important!"

"You mean we _HAVE _to help your old _crush_." Jake smirked. I gasped "Wait WHAT!?" _'Glob how did he know that I used to have a crush on Bubblegum?!'_

"N-No! I don't have a crush on Bubblegum! I have on Flame Princess.. NO! I-I mean I don't have a crush on anyone!" I stuttered as I blushed madly.

"Whatever you say, man!" He laughed hardly. Oww I wanna smack his face for that! "Ha ha! So funny Jake!" I said angry

* * *

**In The Castle**...

I looked around the place. We walked in the hallways and oh my Glob! I think I am still blushing! I hope Princess Bubblegum wouldn't notice! Who am I fooling? Of course she will notice! "Hey dude, are OK? You are silent." Jake looked at me. I woke up from my daze,"Y-Yeah I am fine." Jake just laughed a little and looked away. We were now in front of PB lab. Before I could push the door, Jake stopped me "Dude! You should knock before opening the door! Remember?" "Oh yeah!" I laughed nervously. Princess Bubblegum had told us to not enter a girl's room before knocking on the door, 'cause that's rude! But a lab isn't a girl's room, right? Anyway I knocked on the door. "Finn? Jake?" It was PB, "Yes Princess?" Jake answered.

"Oh my! Thanks Glob you came! C'mon get inside." PB opened the door, she looked tired. She was wearing her pink dress, pink flats, and her laboratory coat. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes showed that she didn't sleep for 2, 3 days! Jake and me raised an eyebrow at her. At first she looked confused, but she looked down at herself and then she giggled "Oh yeah. I was busy the few days ago. I didn't get much sleep."

"We see, Princess." Jake said as he got into the lab. I crossed my arms"So, what do you want, Bubblegum?" She sighs."Come in and I will tell you and Jake." She walked in and I followed her. I sat next to Jake and I looked around. PB's lab wasn't.. Very.. Tidy I think? I looked at her again; Jake did the same, waiting for her to explain. She sighs one more time,sits and starts "Well, a few days ago, a crime had happened.."

"Wait, if it was a crime, why didn't ya call us before?" Jake cut her and raised an eyebrow._'A very good point, Jake' _I nodded in agrement with him.

"Shouldn't you listen to me first?" PB crossed her arms. "Oh right, ha ha! OK go on" I said rubbing my neck. "Anyway, I didn't call you because I wanted to check by myself first. So I was doing some researches when Pepperment Butler came and told me about the crime, I went to see some clues to find the criminal before asking you for help. But story long short. I didn't know who was the criminal. So I called you to" She yawned"Help me" She almost closed her eyes but I woke her up "Wake up PB! OK take us there and we will try to help." "Yeah! We are great detectives! Right Finn?" Jake said and

I nodded"For sure, brother!" We bumped our fists. PB giggled "Yeah, I know you are. So I wanted your help! Follow me" PB standed and walked out. I looked at Jake and he looked at me. We just shrugged our shoulders and followed her.

**Sorry guys, but this is the chapter 2 _part _one. 'Cause chapter 2 is long! But I promise you won't wait for long time for the 2 part. They are just 2 parts, I promise! What do you think about it? And about MarceLee, you have to wait. I want good reviews and advices, no bad reviews. Love you guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**OMG! Sorry 'cause I left you for so long! But here's the second part of the second chapter! Thanks for SketerTheSkater and Marceleeshipper for reviewing! But Marcelee will be.. Kinda late. But you have to wait. So sorry guys! But it's my first fanfiction! Anyway into the second part!**

_Finn's P.O.V Still!_

We followed PB down the halls to outside the castle. "Hey Princess. Why do all the candy people look worried?" I asked curios. "Oh. They are _really _worried. Because they are afraid of that killer. 'Cause he/she may kill one of them, and that's what I am afraid of." Princess Bubblegum said and she shievered a bit.

* * *

I.. I mean, _we _saw the house where the crime was. "Warning:It will be _VERY _gross! OK?"PB said before opening the door. "Ew! Gross? Noway! I won't get there" Jake ran but I caught him"Dude, calm down! It can't be that bad!" I tried to grab Jake but he got away from my grip."JAKE! COME BACK YOU STUPID DOG!" I growled. Why does he have to do this?! I couldn't do anything but ran behind him. _'This will be such long run!'_

**_An hour later..._**

_My P.O.V!_

PB waited for Finn and Jake for an hour._'Oh Glob, where are they?' _As she though, Finn appeared with Jake between his arms."Sorry Princess, it's just Jake doesn't want to see any gross things, you weren't supposed to say that!" Finn said

"Well, I didn't know that!" PB said defending herself.

"Anyway. Jake, I will put you down, but _do not _run. OK?" Jake nodded. Finn put Jake down, and gladly Jake didn't run.

"Can we just finish that,please?!" Jake said as he sheivered.

"Very well. Now come in." PB opened the door and took Finn and Jake inside. And they gasped at what they saw!

The victim, it looked _SO _gross and it stink! It looked like as something smashed it! The used-to-be candy person, was like a useless, meat thing!(**If you know what I mean)** Jake clutched his stomach by one hand and the other on his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to eat all this pancakes! Bubblegum where's the bathroom?" Princess Bubblegum put on a face with no emotions."Right in the second room" She said plainly.

Finn looked horribley at the 'candy' victim. He walked away from it, trying not to touch it. Until he got to Princess's side "Holy shit! W-what happened here!?" Bubblegum shrugged "I told you! It seems as the killer was a vampire, I mean who can do that else than a-" "WHAT did you say Princess? A VAMPIRE?!" Jake cut her off from nowhere. He walked in with a _totally _scared face.

"Whoa! Dude I though you passed your fear of vampires!" "No, yes... Maybe! I mean I am not scared of Marceline anymore, but she still scares sometimes!"

"Yes. I think it was Marceline. I mean who could do that other than a vampire?" PB said growling.

Finn petted Bubblegum's back "Whoa PB, maybe it's not Marceline. Maybe another vampire or-" "Another vampire!? Holy Glob!" Jake cut Finn yelling.

Princess Bubblegum sighed "It _could _be Marcy." "Bubblegum, don't be very sure. Perhaps, it's another.. Um.. Another creature." As Finn said that, Peppermint Butler came running. He was gasping for air "Princess.. Another crime happened..!" "WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison. The candy butler marked them to follow him.

* * *

**_There..._**

And the victim... It was the same one! Jake hold his hand on his mouth, he was just going to vomit but he swallowed it! Finn looked horribly at the victim. While PB looked unbelievable; she crossed her arms, looked at Finn then she gave him the I-told-you! face. "Well, um. Maybe you are right Princess!"

"Hm!" She walked to get out. Finn called for her "Princess wait! Where are you going?" PB stopped at the door; she turned around "I am going to call Marcy to come!" And with that, she walked away.

* * *

_**Marcy's house... **_

_Marcy's P.O.V_

I played on my bass softly. I would always feel happy when I play my bass. But something cut the peaceful moment. It was my phone ringing. I growled "Hello?" "Hey Marcy" Oh, it was Bonnie "Oh hey Bonnie. How are your failing experiments?" I teased her. "Hmp! Marceline I need you!" I replied to her lazily "Ohh now?" "Marceline Abadeer!" I froze. Bonnie would only call me by my full name when there's something important "Yeah. _Now!_"

"Oh jeez.. OK! I am coming!" Before Bonnie could answer, I closed my phone and floated out the house, to the Candy Kingdom.

**OK, this is the 2 part of chapter 2. I know it's bad, but it's my first time! But please, if you have an advice, please tell me in the reviews. And plus I have study. So I am kinda busy! Sorry if it was bad again. Please no bad comments! Before I forget, I finished the 2 chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh hey guys! This is the third chapter! Marshall Lee will make an appearence here! And there will be some Marcelee moments! ;) I am trying to update as fast as I could! So sorry if I was late! Now into the story! YEAH! :D**

_Marceline's P.O.V_

I flew to the Candy Kingdom as fast as I could. Well, maybe not that fast. I passed a Graveyard. It was my favourite Graveyard, I would come here to have some time alone. I smiled as I remembered the good memories. Well, most of my good memories were when I would hang out with Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and even Bonnie! And the time when Finn had a _big _crush on Bubblegum before he met Flame Princess. I giggled a bit when I remembered the look on Finn's face when he met her!(**Marceline means Flame Princess)** **  
**

I kept flying while remembering the good memories, not caring about what Bonnie wanted me. I just kept flying to... Well, everywhere except the Candy Kingdom! But I heard a voice I _never ever _wanted to hear it!

* * *

"Mar Mar! I was looking for you!" It was my douche-bag ex-boyfriend Ash! He came from behind some bushes; He came in front of me while I stopped. I hissed "What do you want Ash?!" "Babe I just want to say sorry and get together again!" WHAT? After what he done to me, he thinks 'Sorry' would help him?! "Excuse me?! After what you have done to me, and after _you _sold Hambo, you think a 'sorry' will get us together again?!" I yelled.

"But Mar Mar! I swear I changed! I will do _anything _for you!" He said getting closer.

I crossed my arms "Do you think that I will believe you?! I said We. Are. Broke!" Ash didn't listen to me; He grabbed me and tried to kiss me, but I got away from him and I punished him right in his face. He covered his face by his hands. "You deserve that!" I said coldly.

"And you will regret for that!" He whispered deadly. I looked nervously at him. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and kicked me down. He bailed his hands to fists to punish me. I closed my eyes for the hit to come. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see a guy, he caught Ash's fist in time. "Ash, you are getting from bad to worse! You mustn't hit a girl!" He said. They seem to know each other.

"Don't get into my _own _things!" Ash tried to hit him but he missed it. The guy punished him hard; Ash fell on the ground. "Do you really think that you can beat me? You are a douche-bag!" The guy said, he gave him the death glare.

Ash stood. They looked at each other for seconds, till Ash groaned and walked away.

* * *

The guy turned to me. Oh my! He is so... _Hot_! He had black messy hair. red eyes and pale skin. He had bite marks like me! He wore red plaid shirt, blue jeans and red Converses. He looked like a vampire."You okay?" He said while helping me up. "Y-Yeah. Thanks" I said.

"You know Ash?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I made a bet with him, it ended by _me _winning. He got so mad; So.. Don't care." He said. My bite marks caught his eyes. He smiled/smirked "Let me guess.. You are a vampire?"

"Oh yeah. I am. And you too I guess?" I smiled. He laughed "Well I'm Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Wait wait wait. He said he is the Vampire _King_?!

"Whoa! You are the Vampire King? My name is Marceline the Vampire Queen!" An Awkward silence, though it was for seconds. He suddenly got closer to me"Wow, really? Maybe we're married but we don't remember!" "What? N-No!" I blushed. Wait, did I blush?! Marshall laughed. We both were floating. "Anyway, _that_ can wait. What was with you and that douche-bag Ash?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed "Well, long story short. Ash was my ex-boyfriend, we were fine till he became such a douche-bag. He sold my teddy bear, Hambo. We broke up and now, he tries to get me back!" Marshall stared at me "That's bad, Marcy... Can I call you Marcy? It really fits you." He smirked. I blushed; I let my hair cover my face as usual when I blush. But Marshall got closer again; He uncovered my face from my hair and lifted my chin up to look at him, which caused me to blush deeper. He smirked and floated back to his position again."So?" He asked."Oh yeah. You can call me Marcy." I giggled.

"Actually I had an ex-girlfriend too. She was at first cool, but she was a dork! We broke up and she... I guess you know, right?" He said.

I felt bad for him. "Yeah. I totally understand!" I said

* * *

We talked and laughed. He _was _from Night-O-Sphere, but he lives in a land named Aaa, and now, he visits Ooo.

He sang a song and I sang a song. "You have way pretty voice." He said strumming his guitar. I blushed lightly "You too." He laughed. Oh I really love his laugh! Oh no! I just remembered what Bonnie wanted! Oh it's okay, perhaps it's a not very important thing._  
_

"Listen Marshall, I need to go to see my 'friend' in something 'important'."

"It's okay, I will see you later I guess?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." I was just going to float away when Marshall called "Oh yeah! Hold on" I stopped in my place. Marshall got closer to my face and kissed me on my cheek. "See ya later, Marceline." He floated away, while I froze in my place! I was blushing again! _'Come on, Marcy, it's just a kiss on the cheek!' _Finally I woke up from my daze and floated to the Candy Kingdom.

I couldn't stop thinking about Marshall! If I can't stop thinking about a guy, then I'm _not _me! That feeling, it can't be.. Am I falling in... Love?

**So guys! What do you think about this chapter? I LOVE it! When I was making this chapter, an idea popped to my head! Which is this! Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you! :D Honestly, I was _bad _at making Ash and Marshall! :( But I love it! Please review and tell me how it was! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for _not _updating guys! I was so busy! We were travelling to another city in the country for something important for my mother. We stayed for 2 days, but there were no internet! So I couldn't update! And plus other things! Thanks for _ALL _who reviewed in my fanfic! I'm trying my best! Now into the fanfiction! :D**

_My P.O.V _

Marceline kept flying to the Candy Kingdom while thinking about Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He seemed... Different? And the Vampire _King_? _'__Oh I am so confused!' _She though, _'Okay, okay, okay. Calm down, Marcy. Think about the thing that Bonnie wants.' _Marceline tried to _not _think about Marshall very much.

* * *

Marceline got into the Candy Kingdoms gates and passed the guards without they notice. She chuckled to herself _'Easy as usual.' _Marcy landed on the ground. As she took a step she heard someone yelling "Marceline!" She turned around to see Bubblegum "Sup, Bonniebl." She said. "Thanks glob you came! I _need _to talk t-" Bubblegum stopped when she saw Marceline. She pointed to her cheeks. "Um, Marcy. Why are you blushing lightly?" "W-What?!" Marceline stuttered. _'Shit!' _She though.

A smirk appeared in Bubblegum's face. "Aww. Is it what I think it is?" She giggled.

"N-No! If it is what I think _you _are thinking about, then you're wrong!" Marceline blushed more.

"Oh c'mon, Marcy! You can tell me later after we talk." Bubblegum became suddenly serious.

Marceline was no longer blushing now; She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders "Whatever Bonnie! As long as we will talk _later_ about who I met this night!" But Marceline soon regreted for saying that. 'Cause PB had on a funny face and a smirk! Marcy cursed silently and the two girls got into the castle.

* * *

**In the Castle...**

The two girls walked through the hallways to the laboratory. As they got there, Marceline flew in and sat on a chair. "So?" She said. Bubblegum took a chair and sat in front of Marceline. "Right." She said. She cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know how to start, but. Marceline have you been to the Candy Kingdom the last week and a few days ago?"

Marcy nodded her head "Yeah. I was like, you know, drinking the red of the red things here. And 'borrowing' them." She smirked.

PB rolled her eyes. "May be... Were you eating some of the candy people?" Marceline's smirk had turned into a frown. "Um... What?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." PB said. They were Finn and Jake. "So?" She asked. Finn shook his head. "No. We couldn't find _any_..." "... Clues! Not even one!" Jake countined his brother's sentence. Finn noticed Marceline; He waved to her "Hey, Marcy." She waved back to him. "Hey Finn and Jake."

An awkward silence... "Uhm." PB cut the silence. They all turned to her. PB looked around and started speaking. "So, Marceline?" "Huh? Oh yeah. Um, excuse me?" Marcy said in confusing.

"If you don't understand me, then follow me." Bubblegum stood and walked out. Marceline gave Finn and Jake the What-The-Fuck? face. But the boy and the dog just pointed her to follow PB to know. Marceline flew past them to PB's side and they walked out.

* * *

**We skip the moment of the crime place. ('Cause I am already boring of it!)**

Marceline's mouth was open wide. "What the...?" Bubblegum crossed her arms. "Now you understand me?" "Yes. Now I do." She said coldly.

Bubblegum put her hand on Marceline's shoulder. "Listen, Marceline. Just tell me. Did you do _that_, or you didn't?" Marceline stayed silent for a minute. "N-no, I didn't. I would _never_ do that!" She said. "Honestly?" "I am not lying. I _swear_."

Bubblegum just sighed "Okay. I believe you. But you're going to help Finn and Jake find who the killer before they make another crime!" Marceline shook her head and yelled. "Who?! Why me!?" "Because, Finn and Jake need help, and you're the best one to help them!" Marceline growled "Oh fine! I am going now." She was just going away, but PB stopped her "Hold on! You forgot something to tell me!" Marceline turned around to look at PB, she crossed her arms "What now?" She said impatiently. PB crossed _her _arms and tapped her foot "Who you met this night, silly! 'Cause you were blushing and you came late!"

"Oh damn! Me and my big mouth!" Marceline mumbled angry."Well, it started like this.." Marceline started telling PB about where she was floating; how Ash appeared and how she met Marshall Lee.

The princess and the vampire where walking to the Princess's room. After Marcy said everything, well, not exactly everything. Bubblegum smiled "Oh how nice! Pretty nice!" "Huh." Marceline floated and sat on Bubblegum's bed. PB frowned; she stared at Marceline worriedly "Um. Did I do something wrong?" "Nah. I am okay." "Well.. You can go now." Marceline raised an eyebrow "Huh?" Bubblegum walked to her "You can go now, before the sun rise! It's just 2 hours till the sunrise! And I'm pretty tired!" she yawned "Oh yeah. Okay. Goodnight, Bonnibel!" Marceline smirked and flew away from the window. PB sighed and changed to a pink nightgown. She jumped to her bed. _'I hope Finn, Jake and Marceline find the killer fast. Or the Candy people will be in a big danger!' _She though and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Marceline's P.O.V_

I started thinking about these crimes. I really have to help Bonnie, she seemed she didn't sleep for days! For no reason, I wanted to see Marshall again! I growled. _'Marcy. Stop. Thinking. About. Him! You have something important to think about!' _I said to myself. Oh man! I just cleared my mind and focused on my way to my house.

* * *

_Finn's P.O.V _**(Yes. Finn and Jake are returning to their Tree fort.)**

I am confused! Marceline didn't do that! But it seems as it was a vampire! Is there another vampire in Ooo? Maybe... And maybe not. I was deep in my thoughts when Jake stopped my train of thoughts. "Finn, are you okay dude?" I shook my head "Yeah. Just thinking." Jake stared at me for a minute, then he looked in his way. After a few minutes, I saw the tree fort. "Hey Finn, would you like some waffles? You can't think while you're hungry!" I laughed. "Dude! I'm _really _hungry! How did ya know?! I wanna have some waffles, man!" "Okey dokie!" Jake grinned and we got into the tree fort.

**So guys? What do you think of this chapter? I am really sorry for not updating! Sciencefictiongeekbestwriter, I _already _know the story! I love it! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for everybody! I am thinking to do another fanfiction. And what do you think what should happen in the next chapter? I am empty of ideas! Please PM me your idea or tell me in the reviews! Thanks very much! And sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.**


	6. Author's Note

**Oh hey guys! Sorry, it's not a chapter. Sorry once again. I don't have an idea for the next chapter! Please, if you have one tell me. Please! I am thinking to make another story, it's called "Fionna's High school Life". As it says, it's about Fionna's life in high school. But I won't tell more! ;) I am not a spoiler! But I think I have a cold! :( *Sniffs* So tired! I will be only able to post one chapter, then I won't update till 4,3 days. Tell me what's your idea for the next chapter, and I will do it. OR I will start the other fanfiction! Get it? Which one you think I should do first till I get better? Thanks you! :)**


	7. Chapter 5 (FINALLY I UPDATE!)

**Hello? *Grabs a big, blue sword* SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was so lazy this days! And I had lots of things in this head! *Points to my head* But I promise. I will try to update more this week! I'll update my two fanfictions right now! So sorry if you guys got mad at me! X( Now, first. I would like to thank Sciencefictiongeek for reviewing! You're from my favourite authors! :D Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Except my OCs! I just realized that I should put this!**

_Marceline's P.O.V_

I woke up on my couch. "I must have been falling asleep yesterday.." I mumbled to myself. _'I wonder how long did I sleep?' _I though. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was 2 o'clock afternoon. I was going to close my phone when I noticed that I got a message. I wonder who?

_Marshall Lee:_ _Hey Marcy._

_Marceline: Marshall? I don't remember I gave you my number, did I?_

_Marshall Lee: No. You didn't :)_

_Marceline: Then how did you get my number?_

_Marshall Lee: I met your friends, Finn and Jake. And they gave me their numbers and yours, too :)_

I giggled. Oh wait! Did they get along? I hope Jake didn't faint!

_Marceline: Wow! How did ya guys get along? Was everything okay? No troubles?_

_Marshall Lee: Pfft. No at all! Finn is awesome and cool! Jake is kinda a 'scaredy' cat! No worries. They remind me of my friends, Fionna and Cake._

I raised an eyebrow. _'Interesting...' _I though.

_Marceline: Would you mind if you tell me about them?_

_Marshall Lee: Of course no. Fionna is a human heroine. But she's silly sometimes! She looks like Finn a little. Cake is a cat and Fionna's big adopted sister/best friend/roomie/pet! Almost everything! Cake is VERY protective of Fionna! Unlike Jake with Finn!_

Wow! Fionna is a HUMAN heroine! And Cake seems like Jake! Very interesting!

_Marceline: Wow! I've feelings that say Fionna and Cake seem like Finn and Jake!_

_Marshall Lee: I agree. I almost forgot. Would you like to hang out sometime?_

I though for a moment. Sure I want to hang out with Marshall, but I promised Bonnibel to help her. Oh well, I'll help Bonnibel today and tomorrow. After that, I can hang out with Marshall! _'Smart Marceline!' _I though and wrote back.

_Marceline: Yeah sure! But I'm kinda busy today and tomorrow. So what about Monday?_

_Marshall Lee: I don't mind. I'm not busy till Friday._

_Marceline: Okay? Good! See ya on Monday! Bye. :)_

_Marshall Lee: See ya! _

I smiled. I think I'm gonna have fun these days! I lay on my couch. Suddenly, I heard the door bell. I sighed. I opened to see Finn and Jake! Finn looked so exciting. And Jake looked less exciting than Finn. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "You won't believe who we met yesterday, Marceline!" Finn yelled, grinning widely. "Y-yeah! Well, it was awesome for Finn. I just came with him!" Jake said. I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to tell them about Fionna and Cake. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in." I smiled, letting Finn and Jake pass.

As they sat, Finn exploded talking. "We met a Vampire!" A vampire? Does he mean Marshall Lee? "A vampire?" I asked. Finn nodded in excitement. While Jake nodded uncomfortable. "Does he have black messy hair? He wears red plaid shirt, blue jeans, red converses and he had bite marks?"

Once again, they nodded. "Yeah! How did you know Marceline?!" Finn asked. I laughed. "I met him yesterday. His name is Marshall Lee. Right?"

"Yup!" Jake nodded. Still uncomfortable.

Finn rubbed his chin. "He said he's the Vampire King. Are you two married or something?"

My cheeks got red. "W-what!? N-No! It's just a long story! I won't be able to tell you guys now!" I said, remembering yesterday 'events'.

Finn smirked, nodding slowly. "Yeah. You like him _already_, don't you?" "NO! Uh... Never mind!" Jake chuckled. I glared at him. He put his arms up, shaking. "Okay! Okay! I will shut up!" Finn laughed. He was 15 now. He has turned from a silly boy to a beautiful teen. And yeah I _mean _it when I said he's beautiful. Or I can't? Just handsome. But I never fell for him, unlike the other princesses! "Anyway. Did you find any clues or something?" Finn asked. I considered that for a moment. I realized what he meant.

"Nope. Not yet. I didn't start investgating yet!" I was glad that we changed the conversation! Because I can't talk about someone who I love, or.. Have a 'crush' on. What am I saying!? I don't have a crush. Just liking.

"Oh well," Jake stood. "Finn and me just came for a short visit. Now we will investgate the crime! Come on, Detective Finn!"

Finn laughed. "Let's go, Detective Jake!" They fist pumped and went to their Tree Fort. Oh, I mean the used-to-be my Tree Fort, though it was long time ago. I waved to them. They waved to me and got out the cave. I smiled. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. I sat on the couch, and just started thinking. _'Does Marshall have something with the crime? Do I REALLY like him? Was it me? Do I eat the Candy people when I'm asleep? Of course no! I'm a vampire! That can't happen!' _I felt something rubbing my jeans. I shook my head and looked at me jeans; It was Schwabl. "Schwabl? You silly zombie dog! What do you want?" I giggled. He kept on rubbing my jeans. That means one thing: He wants to eat! If you're wondering how can a zombie dog eat, the answer is easy. He eats bones. I stood; I took Shwabl and set him on the couch and the strawberry bowl, too. I went to the kitchen, took some bones and gave it to him. I watched him eating happily. I kept on thinking. My phone rang. Was it Bonnibel? I grabbed my phone and checked. It wasn't Bonnibel. Neither Finn, or Jake or Marshall. It was a message from Bell, my old friend.

_Bell: Hey girl! How's it going?_

I smiled. Bell was from the few who survived the Great Mushroom War. Including me and Simon. Though she was younger than me. I wrote back.

_Marceline: Hey Bell. It's fine. U?_

_Bell: I'm perfectly dead! Though I'm already dead! But ya know what I mean, don't you?_

_Marceline: Yup. I know. You're so, so, so bored!_

_Bell: You bet! Since we went to the rock concert last week I hadn't something to do!_

_Marceline: So? I'm not a fun resource! At least you are safe. Unlike during the Great Mushroom War, when you, your mother, me and Simon lived unsettling in one place! Remember?_

_Bell: Marceline forget the past! The past is in the past! And why did you have to tell me? Anyway, would you like to hang out tonight? I bet you're bored!_

I though for a moment. I need to go out to clear my mind. But I'm busy. Well, a little. I was going to write back when I noticed Bell had sent a message.

_Bell: Are you busy? Come meet me at the grave yard that we would usually hang out since we were little till now and maybe I can help you!_

I hesitated. I'm not very sure. Sure Bell is good and will always help me, but sometimes her solutions are a little bad! But why not? Maybe she'll understand!

_Marceline: Okay. It's okay. I just hope you'll understand the problem!_

_Bell: Lol, I will. Don't you trust your friend ever since you were 7!? See ya tonight! :D_

_Marceline: I do trust you, silly! Lol see ya!_

I smiled. Bell's a very good friend. All this years she lived made her have good solutions and of course, she learned a lot from the lessons of life. Well, the undead life. Since she's a vampire and all. We have always been like sisters. Even though we aren't the best friends! I waited for the night to come.

* * *

_Bell's P.O.V_

I played my guitar, bored out of my mind. I went to my bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I, unlike other vampires, can see my reflection in the mirror. I was a true vampire. I _born _a vampire. But I could see my reflection! Is it because of my mother? She was a human. I think I got that from her. My hair was a mess! "Wow, look at yourself, Bell! Your hair is a mess!" I talked to my reflection. I'm not insane or something. It's just 'cause I live alone in my house. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my long, dark brown hair. It would _always _take like 5 minutes to get straight. And sometimes more! I glanced at my clock. It was midnight already. I changed my clothes; took my blue guitar and headed to the grave yard. I was excited to see Marceline. I wonder what's her problem? Or maybe it's because her father, again? Well, if she needs any help, I'm always here for her! Friends forever!

**So? What do you think about? Sorry because I didn't put any Marcelee, it's just I'm bad at romance scenes! I need to get better! Now look at that! I put an OC! So sorry if this chapter sucks! But I think it was pretty good! After that, I'm gonna update my second fanfiction! So sorry for NOT updating, and for any grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes! Please review; no bad reviews and advices! Love you all, readers and authors! :D**


End file.
